User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve in Tennessee Part 3!
(Guys! Good thing is! I am doing Part Three now! And yes last time the five guys is seen in somebody's crystal ball and the unfaced guy is planning something like evil...?) Petra: So... If i eh get this right? "Fat Hating Guy"... *She and OOTFJ giggles a little there* 0_0 Is gonna :/ Do something to this town? And ya want... Me and OOTFJ to help ya? Good i now want to i can heh of course i'm in! ^^ Sid: Is uh right so dude, you lol in? OOTFJ: Yeah, me too! :) Steve: Good, guys! We all in! Sid: Alright, i was uh gonna find his hideout... OOTFJ: But how? Sid: Let's go! *Later, they found a house under the airport in the ground, secret hideout huh?* Sid: Here we are! Carson: Wow! Cool, living, here... Tho, to me it looks so spooky a little! Steve: Ditto! :( Gulp! Sid: Well, i must find his dairy and.... Petra: WOAH! Hold on a minute! Stealing somebody's diary? That is not nice, or something heroes can do! Sid: Well, i have to! Or else we never know what Fat Hating Guy is planning! Petra: Sigh, ok! But this is something i will not like! But ok, i follow in! Sid: We all do! Carson: Yeah.. *They all five enters the door which of course is locked which means Fat Hating Guy is not at home, so Sid tries to knock but nobody open or answered and now yes and now Sid just ask "Hello?" And nobody answers but Sid then kick down door* OOTFJ: Woah! Carson: ;/ What if he notice this when he gets home later? Steve: Do not worry! I know how! *Steve glues the door and... Now all five are stuck inside loooll!* Petra: OH! URFH! >:( Nice try, ya fool! Now we are locked inside and he will notice his door's glued! Steve: Oh, but that... Ah... He have to, or else he won't find us for fight! Sid: Let's... Use the window later when we find the diary ok? Steve: *Nods* Ok! Petra: But... Ok! -_- Carson and OOTFJ: Ok! :) Sid: Good! *Sid search in bathroom* Steve: *Search in kitchen* Aha! :D Found... *Gets cookie jar* COOKIES! :D *Tries to open but didn't!* Carson and OOTFJ: *Searching in shed* Carson: Eh... Idk, Ladies or... Males first? OOTFJ: Yeah, males! If i am, we should anyway go TOGETHER! I do not want you to feel scared so... Let's walk same time! Carson: Good idea, thanks for caring! OOTFJ: I always help! :) Let's.. *They both fall down stairs* OOTFJ: Ow! Ah! No! Carson: OW! Ooof! OOTFJ: You ok? Carson: Yes! You? OOTFJ: Not really, lol.. :( I think i broke my arm! :( *And Petra search in Fat Hating Guy's TV Room* *Later they all five meets at the hall and all say:* Sid: I found nothing in his bathroom! :( Steve: I found cookies! But can't open! :( Carson: We just found spider webs, boxes and dust! And... OOTFJ? OOTFJ: Yes, my arm! ;( *It's broken!* Very painful! Petra: Aw! Very VERY Broken? :( Sorry, i will... Hey! I found... Rats in his bed! S... Couch i mean, i must been scared if the rats heh heh, that i forgot to say that! And hey! :D I found bandage! *Gives to OOTFJ* OOTFJ: Thanks Petra! How will i... OW! I can't use... Steve: Let me help! :) *He helps OOTFJ and her arm is now in bandage she/he still feels pain but is kinda more ok now* OOTFJ: Oh, now i feel much better! Thank you Steve! :D *Steve and OOTFJ Hugs* Sid: We did not find it? :( *Carson walks backwards to think so suddenly did hit something behind* Carson: Huh? *Looks back* Hey, what is inside this.. Thing?? That you hide things in? Sid: Wow, how come he did not check this out before came? How on? Carson: *Opens it* Oh! It IS Here all the time? Sid: *Facepalm* Pagszapsqaa! *Spoke gibberish because angry that they did not see* Ok, *Gets diary* *Reads it* It is... GOSH! It is not about his secret stuff, well yes it is, but i mean when he try to do bad stuff not his personal life not even school! *Skip to the "What he did to the other countries stuff!"* Aha! Here it is! *Country names are first seen: "Le Havre," "Pomezia," And "Barcelona!"* *Then he found "TENNESSEE!"* Here! "TENNESSEE!" *Reads it so they hear* "Dear Diary, this is Fat Hating Guy again and... Gosh and now? I am in Tennessee! This city i plan to do something eh... Mostly evil on as usual! As usually some cities will be BLOWNED or ILLEGALLY BURNED by me, but this time... Oh hoh! This time, i plan to TAKE OVER it!" *Sid, Steve, Petra, Carson and OOTFJ Gasps* "And all people of Tennessee will be my slaves and if they do not listen what i say now heh i will... Punish them why not? And i will rule Tennessee soon enough! Bye Diary, Signed Fat Hating Guy!" *All five yells of fear* Carson: We have to do something, this is my home! I can't leave Tennessee! Sid: Well boy, we must do something then now! Carson: How? Steve: Ehh... Very true ehhhh aha! Let's plan! Idk? Outside i get gross chills inside! Petra: Ditto, this, creeps me out in this ugly irritaring house! Sid: Right eh, let's leave the house so out of the window! *They leave the window well, is well high enough... They fall but don't feel the pain now and the pain was minor* Steve: Eh... Outside underground! Sid: Right! *Everybody is on ground again up in the airport!* Steve: There! Better! Sid: Got a plan, Cousin? Steve: Yes ok, we have to find him somehow but... URGH! I need to... Eat something to think but this cookie jar is jammed! Petra: *Takes his cookie jar* HAII-YAH! *Smash it with her hand* ^^ There ya go Steve! *And Cookie Jar hah open!* Steve: Wow! Thanks Petra, your hand are big and strong aha love it! *Takes a cookie and tastes* *Swallows* Steve: *Still chews* Gulp! There! AHA! Idea! This cookie should make me... Let's say! Sid! When we find the dude, you sneak to get the cops! Obviously! But let's yes better take that bub by hand, so... Petra! You got amazing skills so k lol also ya broke the jar ya could just punch him so hard he will faint then he will unconscious and we tie him up and in a chair, also maybe just maybe add something on his mouth before we let him talk! And you! OOTFJ! You follow with Carson! Again! You two... Eh... Buy weapons? *Shrugs* Whatever just... Do what i kinda say.. So we can defeat Fat Hating Guy once and for all gee! Uh... Who is following me? Or... With ME!?? Sid, Carson, Petra and OOTFJ: I AM! :D Steve: Yup! You all are! Let's get him! *All Five tries to walk* All Five: We will get him- ???: FINALLY! *End of "Part 2!"* Category:Blog posts